landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Mäöreser Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap
't Mäöreser Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap is e veurssjap det Mäöres lenjiglik vertaengewuuerdig in g'm vootsballe. 'd Veurssjap is in 1955 ópgerich gewaore. d'n Traener is Jós Visjers en de kówtsj is Devie Helfords. Gesjiechte 't Mäöreser Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap woort ópgerich in 1955e. 't Ieës tènsjör dèr gesjiechte bestood 't veurssjap gans oet ammetäörsspeler èn speeldjentj 'ie veuralt vröndjelik striejer etaenger kórtbiegelaenger azisjer veurssjep èn sómtieds europeesjer. Wen d'n Toernwa dès Mäöresers Vootsbals woort begós in 1967e bekoom 't Mäöreser vootsbal ouch drek beropelikhed èn zoea woort de goodhed dès landjsveurssjap gebaeterdj. 't Mäöreser Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap mitsjafdje 't Weltvootsbalsmeisterssjap (WFC) veur g'm ieëstem kieëre in 1972e, meh woort oetgesjaltj i g'm gróptrappe ven g'r WFC 1972. I g'r nègksvólgendjer oetlaag, de WFC 1976, beheel 't de wins i g'm gróptrappe en staadje 't zich veur g'r kwartsfinaler, woor 't mid 1-3 verloor etaenger Drènningslenje-èn-Beiwer. 't Veurssjap deej mid i g'm stadingstoernwaë veur g'r WFC 1980, meh staadje zich neet veur g'm ènjstoernwaë. /to be translated/ The Mäöres national football team hosted WFC 1984, a landmark event in the nation's sporting history. Mäöres managed to win their group, but again were eliminated in the quarterfinals, losing 0-3 to Czechoslovakia. In the next edition, WFC 1988, they were eliminated in the group stage, and a period of decline for the team followed. They were unable to qualify for WFC 1992, and did not even enter WFC 1996. The team managed to qualify for WFC 2000, but lost all their games in the group stage, and for the WFC 2002 the team again did not enter. However, roughly from 2003 to 2007 the Mäöres national football team entered a "golden age", under the team's first foreign manager, Laurence Kent from the Southern Arc Islands. At WFC 2004, they came second in their group, and then beat heavyweights Hungary after extra time in the quarterfinals. In the semifinals, they were defeated 2-4 by fellow wikination Traspes (there was no third place match for WFC 2004). In WFC 2006, the team managed to win Group D, despite a 1-5 loss at the hands of Senegal. They defeated Jordan in the quarterfinals, but were again eliminated by another wikination in their semifinal, this time Inselöarna. In the third place match, they faced Senegal again, and lost this time by an even heavier margin (1-6) to achieve fourth place at WFC 2006. After the short "golden age", the Mäöres national football team began to decline again. The team did badly in the qualifiers for WFC 2008, and did not even enter WFC 2010 or WFC 2012. The team narrowly missed out on qualification to WFC 2014 after finishing as the lowest-ranked of all the second-placed teams, and did not enter WFC 2016. Starting with the 2014 edition, the Mäöres national football team has started entering FIFA World Cup qualification, though they have never progressed past the first round. Ópstèlling èn tiem Gwuuenlik speeltj 't landjsvootsbalsveursjap mid 'ner 3-3-4-ópstèlling róndj g'r verdeidiging. Houfèlflinger: # GK - Stan Hawinkelsj (kieper) (VK Die Ruuej) # DF - Alf Mertens (VK Wes) # DF - Joel de Groeat (VK Saenteim) # DF - Kalf Tuunder (VK Die Geiter) # MF - Devie Stómps (VK Die Ruuej) # MF - Rasjied Amhaar (VK Landjszich) # MF - Leifherd Skiechladówke (VK Die Geiter) # FW - Lars Åbe (VK Fuujbójs) # FW - Ruuf de Windj (VK Sparta) # FW - Guus Vieëlendónk (VK Saenteim) # FW - Jesper Wittemberg (FC Pieter II (BRT)) Benkeliker: # GK - Jesper Manstömme (kieper) (VK Bórsgaat) # GK - Ralf Lucianus (kieper) (Sint-Anders Furie (BRT)) # DF - Lievaj Koene (VK Die Ruuej) # DF - Lóm Bórs (VK Sparta) # MF - Nik Brenner (VK Vèsta) # MF - Groney van Amtseie (VK Saenteim) # FW - Majkel Leifsj (VK Die Ruuej) # FW - Rón Asqua (VK Die Lieëver) # FW - Heimwólf d'n Hóndj (VK Zwich) # FW - Astón Skuuchrawd (VK Landjszich) # FW - Mitsj Stómps (VK Die Ruuej) # FW - Koon Wreie (VK Saenteim) Oedbenkelik: # GK - Moeamèd Wallied (kieper) (VK Landjszich) # DF - Nelis Lónkherd (VK Fuujbójs) # MF - Harold Meister (VK Wes) # DF - Lievaj Wreie (VK Saenteim) # MF - Fós Vörsjtersfuerch (VK Die Lieëver) # FW - Baer vennem Wit (VK Wes) # FW - Ernesto Balck (VK Die Bâsterd) # FW - Jeremiah Slotman (Frisco Eagles (LOV)) Wiever Houfèlflinger: # Leen Haovelinx-Tuunder (kieper) # Brenda Hölchjens-Wreie # Roeas Gäörder © # Lies Ilava # Truuke ven Käörz-Gertruidenberg # TBD # Póllèt Altharkreyszt # Marlie Eijem-de Goedt # Betje Winkelsj # Nel vennem Wit-Oeasdónk # FW - Hettie Strounsj (FC Contra United (LIB)) Benkeliker: # Greet Teilieër-Maerzich (kieper) # Gaad Windjhammer (kieper) # Toos Koene # Mie Nooge-Bórs # Kèèlie Bórs # Fienke Óftöjn-Koene # Helmheit Landjhäön # Josée de Beer # Zevrien Koene # Valery Strokes # Hertsel Kómming # Mia Maose-Wreie Striejer in 2013ᵉ Zuuch ouch: Mäöreser Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap/Striejer #Wès-Indië etaenger Mäöres: 1-1 (vröndjsjappelik) #Mäöres etaenger gie Zuudsarksuuer: 2-1 (vröndjsjappelik) #Mäöres etaenger Lieëtsjeberg: 1-0 WFC-2014-biestadelik #Mäöres etaenger Malawie: 2-2 WFC-2014-biestadelik Categorie:Spórt Categorie:Vootsbal